JeanMarco: 30 Days Porn Challenge
by Mischiefer
Summary: One chapter will be uploaded every day (Hopefully, haha!). This is basically porn, which you probably understood, and will give you a peak into the adventurous sex life that Jean Kirschtein and Marco Bodt share (probably on a daily basis ;) ). I hope you'll like it! Yes, this is about two boys having sex. I do not own SNK. Enjoy!
1. Naked Cuddles (Like Cocoa)

Hi! Oh god, I've been so lazy when it comes to writing lately- no inspiration what so ever! Anyway, during the time I've been gone, I've entered the SNK fandom. And boy, is it good. So here I am, bringing you a 30 days of JeanMarco challenge; It's really just the porn challenge, but y'know what I mean. I'll be uploading one every day (I hope! 3) and I hope you'll like it.  
>Here's all the things I'll be writing about:<p>

1-Cuddles (naked)  
>2-Kiss (naked)<br>3-First time  
>4-Masturbation<br>5-Blow job  
>6-Clothed getting off<br>7-Dressed/naked (half dressed)  
>8-Skype sex<br>9-Against the wall  
>10-Doggy style<br>11-Dom/sub  
>12-Fingering<br>13-Rimming  
>14-69<br>15-Sweet and passionate  
>16-In public place<br>17-On the floor  
>18-Morning lazy sex<br>19-Outdoors, woods, parks, gardens  
>20-Your own kink<br>21-Shower sex  
>22-On the desk<br>23-Trying new position  
>24-Shy<br>25-With toys  
>26-Boring sex<br>27-Rough, biting, scratch  
>28-Role playing<br>29-With food  
>30-Whatever pleases you<p>

This first one is an AU, where they're in college together and Marco is attending the swimming club.

* * *

><p>1 : Cuddles (Naked) or/ One look only needed.

* * *

><p>Outside, the leaves were already withering, sweeping through the air like dust in the wind. The trees were all kind of colours- red, green, yellow, and other similar colours on the spectre. The blond boy sat by the window, noticing this, but only barely. His eyes were on the driveway, a frown appearing on his face due to his deep concentration.<p>

It wasn't that he didn't like the fall, he did, but what was the point of enjoying it when all the colours only reminded him of his boyfriend's colourful personality, his usual calm yet sometimes energetic self and his eyes that reminded Jean of the hot chocolate they both would consume once the weather changed.

* * *

><p>It wasn't before ten minutes later that a car pulled up the driveway and Jean jerked up from his seat on the little chair he'd brought and dashed down the stairs, towards the door to greet his lover, whom he hadn't laid eyes upon or touched in two weeks- Marco, his boyfriend, had been out of town with their school's swimming team to compete in a contest between a few other schools in the region they lived in. Jean obviously was happy for him, that he'd made it so far and had become so talented when it came to swimming… but two weeks without his boyfriend proved to be rather distressing for the boy.<p>

Jean was the one to open the door first. His tall boyfriend was rendered dumbstruck when someone, Jean, had opened the door before he'd even gotten a hand on the door knob. The startled expression quickly turned into one of amusement and he smiled, waving in a rather dumb fashion to Jean, who was staring, gripping the doorknob, "Hey! Uh, you were expecting me?" The only slightly taller boy laughed, but was cut off as arms threw around his neck and lips were pressed hard against his own.

Marco dropped his bag to the floor with a loud thump and reached up to cup Jean's face, both their eyes closing as their lips moved frantically, both obviously needing the others touch and affection. It wasn't long before Jean snapped, grabbed Marco's hand (Marco kicking the door closed behind him) and steered the swimmer towards their bedroom to touch him, caress him, and feel Marco in every single way possible.

* * *

><p>All that was heard in the boys bedroom was the rain hitting the window, curtains draped vaguely in front of it for privacy, and the pants from the reunited lovers. Jean rolled off of Marco, his breath erratic and he was covered in a layer of sweat. Before he had time to fully recover from his exhausted state, arms wound around his midsection and a warm chest was pressed against Jean's back.<p>

Jean shivered as he felt lips to his ear and Marco's frantic breath blow over it, "Amazing." The more tanned man muttered, pulling Jean flushed against his chest, their legs tangling, "It's not often that you do that." Marco whispered, referring to the fact that in his lust hazed state, Jean had fucked Marco into oblivion, "Missed it. Missed you." The boy continued talking, and Jean wondered how, because he couldn't even form a coherent sentence, "Your fault for being away for two fucking weeks." The blond murmured when his brain wasn't feeling like mush, and turned around in the other's strong arms, his hand wandering to feel Marco's thigh- he loved the prominent muscles, yet Marco didn't look it with clothes on.

Marco gave a shuddering breath and pulled him closer, their chest flush now, his hands resting on Jean's lower back and they were drawing random patterns, like hearts, "If this is the outcome, I should really go away more." Marco joked, it was obvious, and he laughed, nuzzling Jean's neck. At that, Jean glowered and pinched Marco's hips, making the boy yelp in surprise, "You better not, you moron. Or do you wanna go sexless for two months?" Jean growled, though he was nuzzling Marco's hair that was mussed, sexed up from their activities. All he got in reply was laughter and a shake of Marco's head, "Then it's settled."

They lay there for twenty minutes, basking in the afterglow of their orgasms and simply feeling each others' skin, Jean touching the taunt muscles on Marco's chest and Marco running his fingers up and down Jean's back and thighs, both eliciting moans and sudden breaths from their lover; But their cuddling session was broken when Marco rolled on top of Jean, rolling his hips against Jean's pelvis, making the other groan. Marco leaned down and nibbled on his lover's earlobe, kissing and licking it before nuzzling, whispering in his ear, "My turn."

* * *

><p>Haha! So there you go, I hope you like it. I haven't checked it because I'm lazy, so I hope it's fine o Please R&amp;R, I'd love to hear what you guys have to say! This storychallenge will also be on AO3 and I'll give you the link in the next chapter. Anyway, have a goooood day!  
>~Mischiefer<p> 


	2. Naked Kisses (By My Side)

I am so sorry I haven't been able to upload anything! I've been busy with school today, and for the weekend, I was at my dad's place- no wifi. So I'll try to keep up to date from now on! Sorry!

This one is canon- I'm gonna switch a bit. I prefer canon storyline, so I'll try to stick with that… but some just don't work, like skype sex xD So bare with me! Tell me if it's difficult to keep tabs on it, and I'll figure something out. Thanks again!  
>Day 2; Naked Kissing<p>

* * *

><p>After rough days out in the training fields, it really was nice for every single cadet to get a good meal. It had been especially tough for the 104th trainee corps, who had been running laps for hours. A few collapsed, but was forced by their tyrannical drill sergeant to continue.<p>

Marco slumped down in a seat and put his meal on the table, looking as exhausted as ever. He was one of those who had almost collapsed after an hour or two. It was inhuman to run for that long! And they barely got breaks between! He sighed in relief at the thought of it all being over, finally being able to eat a good, hot dish before retreating to the barracks.

"Hey, Marco." Said boy glanced over at one of his fellow trainees, Connie, who was accompanied by Jean, his…were they lovers? He didn't know. Marco had confessed to Jean that he loved him, would protect him (while Jean so stubbornly declined and told him firmly he didn't need 'no guard to watch his ass') and cherish him.  
>Jean had, a few days later, kissed him. Since that, they hadn't talked much about it. It felt a bit awkward, this whole situation. And now Jean was sitting beside him, with only Connie in the middle of them, "Hello." Maco greeted, looking at Jean for a moment, before returning to his food.<p>

An overdone sigh from Connie made Marco look at him again, raising his brow in unspoken question, "Fuck, I'm tired. Today was hell! I mean, I'm not built for running forever!" He complained, pushing his already empty bowl away to bang his head loudly against the table. Marco bit his lip not to snicker, though he agreed, "Shut up, it wasn't that bad." Jean piped up, frowning at Connie and he dragged the smaller trainee up by the collar, "You're one to talk, Kirstchein! You collapsed second or something!" The bald boy accused, which made Marco think back.

Come to think of, Jean did collapse early. That made Jean flush slightly and puff out his chest, trying to make himself look more masculine, "As if! You should check out your eyesight if you think I look like Jaeger!" He tried to disguise it by saying Eren collapsed- which he didn't, he managed to run for quite a while. Marco suspected Mikasa was involved in that somehow.

Before anyone got to say anything else, Jean was out of the room, leaving an empty bowl behind. Connie muttered something about Jean being an ass, not cleaning up after himself, while Marco stood up as well, put the bowl away for dishes, and followed Jean towards the barracks, it seemed.

* * *

><p>"Jean!" Marco called as he saw Jean entering the barracks. This was a good opportunity to talk about what happened between the two of them.<br>The other boy stopped, recognizing that gentle voice, before turning around. Marco smiled at him, glad he didn't turn his back on him again, and walked over, "Jean." He repeated, "This is a weird subject to approach, I know." He laughed and rubbed his neck, making the other boy raise his brow in apparent surprise, "But…I really think we ought to talk."

* * *

><p>Talking didn't really happen. The moment Marco and Jean entered the barracks, they kissed instead. Somehow, articles of clothes were shed and they moved to Jean's bed (he had the bottom bunk), with the two boys entangled in each other, lips locked. Marco's face was flushed as he lay on top of Jean, his freckles showing off even more due to the bright colour. Jean didn't consider this for long as Marco dived down for another kiss, pressing their chests together. Jean's fingers tangled in Marco's hair, making the older boy give a low moan.<p>

To Marco, Jean's lips were perfect. A barely plump bottom lip, yet chapped, and they were warm and tasted good due to the soup they ate earlier. Marco smiled against Jean's lips as the boy moaned- Marco's fingers had travelled down Jean's chest, pinching his nipple to get a favoured reaction. When he was sure Jean was completely sure about their situation, Marco parted Jean's lips with his tongue and slid it in, moaning as he explored Jean's mouth with his tongue. They had yet to have sex, of course, but Marco really didn't mind waiting if this was what he would get meanwhile.

They kissed for minutes, still caressing each other's bodies, appreciating the other's presence. It meant a lot to be close to someone during these times, as much as it was incredibly dangerous. But then again, Marco would always be there for Jean. The freckled boy would never leave Jean if the blond promised to kiss him like that every day.

* * *

><p>This was….I hope it was okay. I can't wait for tomorrow though! First time, that's exciting ;) I can promise you guys quivering hands and nervous glances! Alright, I'll promise to upload something tomorrow, okay. R&amp;R! ;D<p>

~Mischiefer


End file.
